


Cycle

by in_the_bottle



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So the cycle repeats." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> The first line came to me on the tram this morning, the rest sorta just wrote itself. Yay! No more writer's block! At least when it's not the blasted xover...Not beta'd. Any volunteers?

Wake up, go to classes, head off to work, stop a few criminals on the way home, homework, shower, sleep. Wake up, go to classes, head off to work, stop a few criminals on the way home, homework, shower, sleep. 

So the cycle repeats. 

Classes and work had held his interest for a time, there had been a sense of satisfaction knowing that one less criminal would be roaming the streets. Soon it was nothing more than routine, leaving him numb to life. 

He was polite, smiled at people he met, laughed at jokes his classmates told, but he didn't feel them. Sometimes he repeated the jokes back to his parents, only when they laughed did he felt a flicker of something he recognised as joy. 

There was a knock at his door, but he didn't want to answer it. He didn't want to talk to anybody tonight. 

The knock grew insistent; he could hear his neighbours complaining about the noise. 

He yanked the door open, ready to tell whoever it was at his door to go away .

He never had the chance. 

"Clark, we have to talk." The whirl of expensive cashmere and wool brushed passed him into his living room without waiting for an invitation. "I don't think I can go on like this anymore."

"Lex?" He blinked at his uninvited guest.

Steel blue eyes met his and suddenly the numbness was gone, leaving him breathless with fear, anticipation, hope. 

"Clark, I... " Lex seemed at a lost. 

He took two steps, gathered Lex into his arms and hugged him close, knowing that the cycle was finally broken. 

The End


End file.
